videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Cross Tag Battle/Volume Marvel
The Marvel Volume includes 4 endings that can be accessed if all the other Volumes have been completed. How to get endings * Ending 1: '''Choose "The Doctor knows what's he doing!" and "I was looking for someone I know, but found someone completely different". * '''Ending 2: '''Choose "The Doctor knows what's he doing!" and "I was looking for you, but someone got in my way!" * Trusting Thanos to take care of the Dimensional Stones would lead to '''Ending 3. * Ending 4: ''' Complete the other 3 Volumes, Choose the special options "I'm noticing something suspicious","Please help me out!" and "I don't trust Thanos." Chapter 1 Pre-Fight '''Iron Man: Um... What? Spider-Man: You're saying that this is a tournament? X-Virus: '''You forgot already? Guess I'll just have to rundown once again! FANS OF ALL AGES! Hope you prepared for the fight of your life! Here it is! Let the "Dimensional Stone Tag Battle of Hopes and Dreams" BEGIN! '''Spider-Man: '''How about don't start the battle! I still have no idea where we are and what are we supposed to do! '''X-Virus: Too late, It has begun! *Scats to Riders of the Valkyries* Iron Man: Give the boy everything he needs! X-Virus: '''Love the determined spirit! The rules are simple yeah, Reach the goal with this little trinket in your heroic hand. '''Spider-Man: Huh? What is this stone? X-Virus: That is your own Dimensional Stone, the key to winning the tournament, Iron Head has been selected as the Holder. Give him a praise! Iron Man: Seems a little sketchy. X-Virus: '''But here's the catch: Your not only a rising hero but your also bait for other contestants. They won't stop at anything to bring you down! '''Spider-Man: You mean people will try to fight us? X-Virus: Correct! Whoever brings the stone to the goal, is the CHAMP! WOO! Until then, Once you defeated your numerous challengers, and bringing in the stone, You'll be rewarded with untold riches. Iron Man: I'm far too rich for the untold. X-Virus: '''Okay, hear me out! What if I told you, the prize is returning to your worlds. '''Both: Whaaat? X-Virus: See I got you interested! The champion of the world alongside everyone in the tournament that hail from the same world will go back as well. Spider-Man: If you can return us, please do it now! I don't want to miss out on school and worry Aunt May. I don't see any reason why you should put us through a tournament. X-Virus: I spent years bringing the worlds together and I'm not letting that dream go shatter! Iron Man: Your stupid tournament has nothing to do with us! X-Virus: What can I do? I could just make these easier for you. If you want to return to your world, please follow the rules and win the tournament. Iron Man: *Sigh* There's no way I'm getting any sleep. Spider-Man: Shall I use my Spidey-Sense to sense opponents or maybe check the high ground- X-Virus: Uh-oh, I think I accidentally pushed something! Spider Man suddenly vanishes Spider-Man: '''Ah! '''Iron Man: What the- Peter!? What did you do, you disembodied dictator. X-Virus: In order to maintain the tournament in fair matter, I had the little child temporarily disqualified. One massive rule break or a major advantage in exploring could ruined the whole thing for everyone. There are tons of subjec- I mean contestants in this tournament. Category:Cutscenes